Warriors: A new beginning
by dragonsfire295
Summary: The story of Moonpaw from the start of his training to when he's a warrior.


Allegiances (These will be updated every chapter)

Thunderclan

Leader Sparrowstar: Tawny colored tom with green eyes

Deputy Bristletail: Tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes  
>-Apprentice Moonpaw<p>

Medicinecat Cedarclaw: Brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
>-Apprentice Streampaw<p>

Warriors: (Toms, and she cats without kits)

Scorchfoot: Dark ginger tom with burned paws  
>-Apprentice Redpaw<p>

Smallclaw: Gray tom with very small claws  
>-Apprentice Rainpaw<p>

Queens: (She cats expecting nursing kits)

Icepelt: Silver she cat with green eyes and a twisted front leg

Nightflower: Light brown (with darker spots) queen with yellow eyes

Elders: (Retired warriors and queens)

Smokefur: Smokey colored tom (the oldest cat in thunderclan)

Apprentices: (More than 6 moons old in training to become warriors)

Moonpaw: Silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Streampaw: Light gray she cat with green eyes

Redpaw: Reddish brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Rainpaw: Dark gray tom with amber eyes

The sun rose in the clearing of the Thunderclan camp.

A young silver tabby tom with blue eyes walked out of the apprentice's den and looked out into the clearing. "Moonpaw we're going to go to the training hollow a little later." An older she cat with green eyes said while coming out of the warriors den.

"Hi Bristletail so your going to teach me some fighting moves?" Moonpaw asked. He was just made an apprentice the previous night and was ready to show what he could do.

"No me and Scorchfoot are going to talk you and Redpaw around our territory so you know where we can and can't be." She told him. "I know you're excited to go right now but don't you think you'd like to talk to your mother and your sister? I know they're both proud of you."

Moonpaw realized how right she was he had been so excited to be made an apprentice he couldn't say anything to them. "I will, thank you Bristletail."

"I think Icepelt is in the elders den and Streampaw's in Cedarclaw's den. While you go do that I'm going to look after Sparrowstar since he isn't feeling well. Nightflower's getting worried but she doesn't want to be away from Squirrelkit and Grasskit"

As he was on his way to the elders den another cat came crashing right into him. As he turned around he saw that Redpaw a small reddish brown tom had come out of the apprentice's den. They were freinds while they were still kits and were both excited to find out that they were being made apprentices. "Hi Moonpaw." He said. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the elder's den." Moonpaw answered.

"Oh Bristletail already punishing you?" Redpaw laughed. "I wish I could have the clan deputy as my mentor. I could learn so much more from her than I could from Scorchfoot."

"I'm sure you could but you should know I was mentored by her too." Redpaw flinched when he heard Scorchfoot say that though he was in his general good humored mood while walking up to them. His paws were burned when the fire raged through the camp a few seasons ago which gave him his name. "Come on Redpaw let's get ready for when we go to see the territory."

"Coming Scorchfoot. I'll see you after you're done with the elders Moonpaw." He said while nodding in farewell. Moonpaw then set off again toward the elder's den to see his mother. When he made to the elder's den he couldn't help but feel sorry for his mother one of her front legs had been injured beyond repair on the thunderpath. She was talking to Smokefur.

"Hello Moonpaw." Icepelt said turning to him. "Are you in trouble already? I thought I raised you better than that." She than limped over to him and gave his ear an affectionate lick. "I'm proud that you've been made an apprentice. I can still remember when I was made one." As he sat and listened to his mother tell him about her becoming an apprentice Moonpaw saw Rainpaw enter with a ball of moss covered in mouse bile. "Hasn't Smallclaw punished you enough yet?" Icepelt purred in amusement.

"A Shadowclan cat took prey from our side of the border." Rainpaw mewed in disgust. "He had no right to take it."

"And you had no right to attack him on his own territory." Smallclaw scolded him while coming into the den. "You need to learn self control or else you won't become a warrior."

"Well I better get back to the nursury." Icepelt meowed.

"Thank you for giving me some company." Smokefur purred to her.

"You want me to get you some fresh kill?" Moonpaw asked.

"No I can get it myself. Besides I think Streampaw would like to talk to you." And then she walked off towards the fresh kill pile. Just then his sister Streampaw came out of Cedarclaw's den.

"Hi Moonpaw. Are you excited that you're now an apprentice?" She asked. "I know you would've liked to train with me but you can still teach me some battle moves."

"Sure I'll do that." Moonpaw purred to his sister.

"Moonpaw." Bristletail called to him. "Come here we're going to show you the territory now."

"Coming Bristletail." He nodded goodbye to Streampaw and went over to Bristletail.


End file.
